


Past Or Future?

by WhisperingKage



Category: Avatar (2009), Final Fantasy X, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the settlement the great war a ship shows up, they are the last of humanity and are looking for a home. Kagome the next high priestess is shown a vision, she must help these people. What is the next high priestess to do when war threatens to break out between her tribe and the 'humans'? Will history repeat itself? Or will a bright new future come about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Kagome smiled as she ran though the forest, her long black braided hair flowing in the wind as she danced through the trees. She glanced back and smiled at the man that was chasing after her.   
  
He was easily eight feet almost nine, his blue body was muscular and lithe, much like the rest of their people. Yet he like her was a 'runt' they we're smaller than the rest of their people.   
  
She herself only stood Six feet, yet unlike him she was not teased, no. No one would dare tease the daughter of the High priestess and the head chief. Even so she was by far the most unique person ever born in their village.   
  
She was short yes, but she had curves much like 'humans' or sky people, form what her father told of them. She had child bearing hips much to her dismay, every man in the village was vying after her hand, much to her father's annoyance. She also had fairly large breasts, they were more than a hand full and had to be covered by a red strip of cloth.   
  
Kagome epped as she was grabbed from behind, her tail swishing in surprise.   
  
"Kyaa! Kimahri! No fair!"   
  
Kimahri chuckled into her ear, making it flick, as he let her go.   
  
"There, there Kagome…better me then Hojo." She shivered at the thought of the one of her more persistent pursuers. Even her father was at his wits end with that boy. Her mother flat out hated him.   
  
"Do not go there…I'll bite you."   
  
He grinned his tail swishing in amusement.   
  
"I might like it…" She rolled her eyes at him, ever since they had reached adulthood the sexual tension had been high. Then again she had a sneaking suspicion he would be her partner, her other half. Her mother had been throwing out hints for the past few months.   
  
She giggled and sat on the tree roots of a tree. She patted the roots next to her, mentioning for him to sit down next to her. He did so, plopping down rather roughly making her laugh at him. He was never this emotional when around others, no he was quite and serious but when it was just her he was more laid back.   
  
"I never you knew you were a pervert." He blushed lightly, his cheeks turning a light purple. But he would not back down. He merely wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to lean on him.   
  
She sighed and purred in happiness their tails wrapping around each other making them both blush. Hopefully no one would stumble across them, for their tails to touch was as close to foreplay as they could get.   
  
"Only with you." She rolled her eyes at his late response.   
  
"Delayed much?" She nuzzled his chest and relaxed, it was nice to be away from the tribe, yes she loved her people but honestly they were all too caught up in cerebrating their victory over the Sky people. It had been fifteen years since then.   
  
She knew all too well the stories about the Great War. The sky people, how her father was once a sky person, how her father rose up to defeat the sky people who attacked their home tree. She knew it all, even so a war was still a war. Both sides lost many and for no reason.   
  
To her war was useless and she hoped to never see another one. Not that their ever would be one, her tribe was still in good contact with the others that helped in the Great War. In fact she recalled a nice young man from the Tribe by the sea…Wakka? Yes, Wakka was his name and he had recently mated Lulu, they were expecting a young one soon.   
  
She smiled at that thought, life was a precious gift and she treasured each and every one, new and old. She could only dream of the day she could bring life into the world.   
  
"Kagome?" She blinked and looked up at Kimahri and smiled, trying to ease his worry. There was a saying in the tribe…   
  
A quite Kagome was a thinking Kagome….which was a mischievous Kagome.   
  
She snorted at that thought, it wasn't her fault she was curious….or that things liked to try and kill her…like trees….and roots…air…   
  
She shook her head an amused smile on her face.   
  
"I am fine Kimahri lighten up a bit." She smiled as he huffed his ears flickering in annoyance but she laughed it off. He had never gotten mad at her…well save for the time when they were ten summers and she went to the ruins of the sky people.   
  
He was furious, it was forbidden to even go near the ruins, which weren't really ruins just abandoned. She was so amused by the weird lights and gadgets in the 'ruins'. Needless to say he dragged her back to the tribe and she was scolded severely by her father and mother and was not allowed to fly with her Ikran, Sable, for a week.   
  
After which she was very careful when she snuck off, what? She was a curious person by nature of course she was going to go back and learn all that she could about the sky people. She could proudly say she knew how to operate everything in the ruins. Everything save the weapons. She saw no use in learning how to use them. They would never need them.   
  
She epped as Kimahri stood up and tossed her over his shoulder. She hissed at him.   
  
"Put me down!" He chuckled and ignored her as he made his way back to the village.   
  
"Kagome…we're late enough as it is. You need to get ready for the ceremony."   
  
She huffed and played with his hair, making him stiffen slightly.   
  
"I don't want to…everyone will be there…I don't think I can perform the dance of souls correctly…"   
  
Kimahri shook his head.   
  
"I know you can you're just nervous." She snorted.   
  
"No duh! Everyone will be there…watching me…"   
  
He sighed as she set her on her feet and turned her to face him.   
  
"You'll be fine Kagome. Just believe in yourself and feel the souls, let them guide you." She took a shaky breath but nodded. She was next in line to be the high priestess, it was only right that she take on the mantle, her mother was swollen with child and could not do it herself so it fell to her to perform the dance of the souls.   
  
It was a dance that honored those that fell in the Great War, both her people and the sky people. Well it was supposed to be for both of them but everyone knew it was more for their people then the Sky people, even now the hate was still strong. Luckily it was a hate she and a few others did not share.   
  
She sighed and nuzzled his hand, which he had used to cup her face.   
  
"Thank you Kimahri, what would I do without you?" He smirked and leaned down to touch their foreheads together, a show of affection.   
  
He smiled as he pulled back lightly and grinned mischievously at her.   
  
"You'd probably be dead by now."   
  
She rolled her eyes at him and pulled back.   
  
"Uh huh whatever…race you back!" With that she sped off weaving in and out of the trees, almost like she was dancing.   
  
He chuckled and ran after her, his ears shifting with each and every almost silent foot fall she made.   
  
Kagome laughed happily as she burst through some brush and landed in the outskirts of their village. She giggled as he appeared behind here not even seconds later and once again swept her into his embrace.   
  
Both of them were giddy from the chase and the pure joy of running.   
  
Kagome laughed happily as Kimahri hugged her close and let her curvy body slide down his muscular one until her feet touched the ground.   
  
"Ahem… Kimahri please let go of my daughter….Kagome go find your mother you need to get ready." Both of them pulled apart light purple blushes on their faces.   
  
Kimahri coughed lightly as he stepped away from Kagome and bowed to her father.   
  
"Ah…I am sorry." Jakesully, it was his Na'vi name, he had tossed out his human one long agao, nodded his head and shooed his daughter off to get ready. Honestly that girl was a stubborn little shit, just like him and his mate.   
  
Kimahri looked down at the ground not knowing what to say. He was just caught red handed hugging the chief's daughter by the chief…   
  
Jakesully blinked and grinned as he realized Kimahri was still there and no doubt sitting bricks, he grinned more as he circled Kimahri making him stiffen. Oh this would be fun.   
  
"Kimahri." His voice was curt and demanded attention; it was his I'm the boss voice.   
  
Kimahri nodded and looked up.   
  
"Yes?" Jakesully leveled him with a hard stare.   
  
"You need to go get ready my boy…tonight I announce you are my daughters mate to be." He smiled as Kimahri blinked as if stuck on stupid.   
  
Honestly it wasn't that much of a surprise. They had been friends since childhood, both were runts so to speak and stuck with each other through everything. One would have to be blind to not see the attraction and honestly as a father he refused to see it until his wife practically beat him upside the head.   
  
Kimahri blinked again as it finally set in…he…was to mate Kagome…he was going to be the next chief…he was going to mate Kagome! He smiled slowly…he was going to mate Kagome!   
  
He let out a happy purr completely forgetting her father was there.   
  
Jakesully chuckled and patted Kimahri's back making him jump.   
  
"Come…we need to get you ready." Kimahri nodded and followed Jakesully, a happy skip in his step.   
  
Kagome sighed as her mother fussed over her hair. Pulling and tugging it into the headdress that completed her sacred outfit.   
  
It merely consisted of a long soft piece of cloth that wrapped around her neck once and was then brought down across her breasts and tied at her back, the left over pieces of cloth flowed down to her knees. She also wore a white skirt that fell to her feet and had splits up to her hips that showed off the black of her loin cloth. Her feet were wrapped in black cloth up to her mid claves.   
  
The black represented death and the white represented new life. The headdress was more or less a head band that held her hair from her face and brought out her deep blue eyes, yet another reason she was different from her people. Many thought she was the chosen one, the daughter of Eywa.   
  
She jumped as her mother leaned down to look in the mirror, one of the few things they were allowed to take from the ruins, and smiled.   
  
"You look beautiful my daughter…more than ready to take on my position." Kagome's eyes widened.   
  
"Wh-what?" Her mother chuckled into her ear, making it twitch.   
  
"Tonight is not only the night of souls but the night you are officially announced as the next high priestess…it is also the night we announce who your mate to be is." Kagome paled, no! No they couldn't do this! She was only fifteen summers!   
  
"B-but mother!" Her mother shook her head and pulled away, holding up her hand as if to say enough.   
  
"It has been decided. Yes you are young, the youngest ever to become high priestess but I am with child and I can no longer hear Eywa as clearly as I used to." She placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.   
  
"I know you hear her more clearly then all of us." Kagome nodded.   
  
It was true, most of the time her people had to pray to hear Eywa, she did not. She always heard her in the back of her mind, whispering to her, telling her of the past, the present and sometimes of the future.   
  
"Yes mother…I hear her as if we were one…." Her mother nodded and patted her back.   
  
"Come…it is time." As if to prove her right, the drums rung out, voices and other instruments rose to join in to make the most memorizing sound one could ever hear. The sheer feeling of being content and loved washed over them all and rang out into the night, even the animals of the forest joined in.   
  
Kagome took a deep breath as she prepared to leave the hut, this day would change many things.   
  
Kimahri nodded to Jakesully as they made their way through the crowd. He was now covered in tribal paint marking him as the next chief. A hush fell over them as the current High priestess and Chief joined each other on the small clearing in front of the Tree Of Souls, where they had rebuilt their home after Home Tree had been destroyed.   
  
Neytiri smiled as she stood next to her mate and looked down at their people. She smiled as he took her hand. She took a deep breath and readied herself to speak.   
  
"My people… as many of you know…Eywa has been speaking to me less and less…as such we believe it is time to pass on the mantel." Jakesully nodded and stepped forward a bit.   
  
"Our daughter, as many of you know has a strong connection with Eywa, she has since she was a young one. We feel she is ready to take over as the next high priestess. As such she will need a mate, another half to help her take care of our people…"   
  
Kagome gulped as she stood behind her mother the only though on her mind, please don't let it be Hojo, anyone but Hojo. She was so caught up in her inner thoughts that she didn't even notice when Kimahri took his spot behind her father.   
  
Kimahri smiled as he glanced at Kagome, both of them hidden by not only the ones they were to proceed but the wispy branches of the tree of souls.   
  
"So we present to you our next high priestess, Kagome daughter of not only us but of Eywa…." Cheers broke out amongst the people making Kagome blush lightly.   
  
"She will now dance the dance of souls…after which we will announce who her mate to be is."   
  
Kagome took a deep breath and stepped out from behind her mother and stuck the fist position of the dance. Her arms were raised above her head, she was leaning to the left her feet were parted and she looked serene. Her eyes were closed as the tree of souls glowed like none had ever seen before.   
  
The air was charged with an energy that wrapped around each and every one of them. Then almost as if hearing a silent melody she began to dance, she moved with the grave of a ballerina, twisting and turning to a song only she could hear, it was by far the most magical and touching thing any of them had seen.   
  
She danced and danced some more shifting from fast to slow with the movement of water, through her the souls of the deceased could express themselves. It was five long minutes later that she opened her eyes, mid spin, and they all gasped. Her eyes were no longer the bright blue they all knew, and some teased her about, but alight with the power of Eywa, she truly was Eywa's daughter.   
  
Kimahri watched with pride and loving eyes as she spun on the tips of her toes and then fell into a crouch, hugging herself as she looked up at the tree of souls and sighed happily, the tree glowed brightly as if reacting to her joy and then it was over.   
  
She slowly stood up a small smile on her face as she turned to her people, a new light in her bright blue eyes.   
  
No one wanted to break the serene atmosphere, yet it had to be done.   
  
Jakesully cleared his throat, a few of the others jumped in surprise.   
  
"I will now announce my daughters mate to be. He will succeed me as the tribe leader when my new son is born." He smiled as he stepped to the side and revealed Kimahri.   
  
Kagome smiled happily as cheers rang out, a few were out of anger but were drowned out by the ones of joy. The new generation would soon step up and uphold the traditions of the elders. They would be the ones to make the decisions and if they so chose the changes.   
  
Kagome blushed lightly as she moved forward to meet him in the middle of the platform. They stopped mere inches apart from each other; their hearts beats beating as one.   
  
Another hush fell over the crowd, for they were witnessing something truly beautiful, the joining of two soul mates, for what else where they? They were made for each other, everyone knew that and to witness them finally become one with the traditional kiss of love…it was breath taking.   
  
Thousands of feet above the serene picture a beat up spaceship was racing towards the pure land of Pandora, the animals of the forest looked up and scurried for cover. They could sense the impending danger and did not want to be around for whatever would happen.   
  
Alarms went off in the ship causing the few occupants of it to cruse and try to do whatever they could to make them stop.   
  
A man with long black hair and deep black eyes lightly cursed as his brother and his lover, the word left a sour taste in his mouth, panicked behind them. He glanced around and cursed again as he realized they were breaking the atmosphere of Pandora. He turned to the hand full of people in the room.   
  
All of them were slightly bigger than normal, having injected themselves with Na'vi DNA after they fled the ruins of their home planet, Earth, even so they were mostly human save for the enhanced reflexes and their abnormal height, the average of them being six feet.   
  
"Itachi we're crashing do something!" The man now known as Itachi cursed, his pointed ears swirling in the direction of the other young man, and glared at him.   
  
Sasuke was clearly younger than the other male, and even more so clearly related. Brothers most likely. He was shorter by a few inches and his hair was much shorter, it was a wild mass of untamed black. Much like the blonde sitting next to him. His blond locks were sticking out as if to defy gravity. His bright blue eyes contrasted with his tan skin.   
  
"There's nothing I can do Sasuke so shut up and prepare for impact, that goes for all of you!" Sasuke flinched back but nodded, his brother had been under pressure. He was the leader of their small band of survivors. There were only a handful of them left and they weren't even fully human anymore.   
  
"Sasuke?" Sasuke shook his head as he grinned at his lover and strapped himself in his seat.   
  
"Don't worry Naruto…we'll be fine. My brother will take care of us." Naruto, the blond sitting next to him, nodded and glanced around the small room. They started out with one hundred people and now there were only ten of them left.   
  
Him, Sasuke, Itachi, Sango, Kikyo, Hinata, Ino, Inu Yasha, Shikamaru, and Orochimaru.   
  
They were the sole survivors of earth, the planet their ancestors had polluted beyond repair and left them with the consequences, no longer entirely human but the closet there ever would ever be to humans ever again.   
  
He closed his eyes, the alarms blaring as they got closer and closer to the ground.

 

Kagome gasped and pulled away from Kimahri her eyes full of fear. Something was wrong! Very wrong! Eywa was screaming in her mind and she grabbed her head in vain to try and stop the high wail.   
  
Gaps broke out amongst the people as Kagome quivered in fear. What was going on?   
  
That's when they saw it, it was a great falling star!   
  
Jakesully and the few other that's knew what that 'great falling star' was cursed. The sky people were back…   
  
People screamed as it neared and flew past them, landing with a booming crash not even fifty miles away.   
  
Kagome screamed in pain as she clutched her head Eywa's screams were deafening!   
  
IT HURT SO BAD!   
  
Like someone took a chunk out of her very soul!   
  
The others joined her cry. They too could feel Eywa's pain though not as severe.   
  
Kagome whimpered in pain as Kimahri collapsed next to her and pulled her weakly into her arms.   
  
"Kagome…" She whimpered as her eyes rolled back in her head.   
  
Kagome whimpered as she floated though a dark space, she had never felt so cold and alone. She gasped as light burst around her, showing her the most horrendous scene she had ever seen. The place she was at was similar yet oh so different then her Pandora.   
  
It scared her because this place was in ruins. There were fires everywhere, dark smoke bellowed in the air, the very place radiated sickness and death. This place, where ever it was, was dying. She gasped as she was tossed into a room, seemingly invisible to those in it as they rushed about and scurried around. Trying to get to the weird metal birds, the very same ones that were in the ruins of her home.   
  
She felt tears well in her eyes as people were pushed and shoved by the others in their haste to get to the mental birds. It was chaos. She watched with a heavy heart as families were torn apart and the last of the ships left, leaving behind the others who screamed and cried in fear of their fate.   
  
She gasped as the scene changed again, this time she was in the hull of the metal birds; people were sitting around their auras radiating sadness and hopelessness. They were broken and they were lost.   
  
She watched as they cried, some screamed as the planet they were just on imploded in on itself. They were alone, they were the last of their kind and Kagome could feel each and every one of their souls cry out in pain.   
  
The scene changed again, she watched as if in fast forward as the ships disappeared one by one until there was only one…   
  
She jumped as she re-appeared in the bridge of the metal bird. There were only thirty or so people left and they were having a heated debate. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she knew it was an argument. The angry faces the angry gestures were tall tell signs.   
  
She blinked as she saw a floating picture of her home, some of the people were gesturing to it and seemingly begging the others to understand. The others shook their heads.   
  
The scene faded out and a new one appeared. This time there were only fifteen of them…they looked different…almost like a mixture of her people and the sky people…what had they done?   
  
She blinked as the scene melted away and was replaced by only ten people scrambling around as a red light blinked on and off, something was wrong.   
  
She jumped as someone hit the un mute button on her vision, for that's what it was a vision shown to her by Eywa.   
  
A deafening screech went off as the red light blinked, people were panicking yet they were still semi calm. She glanced around at each of the ten people left, they were so weird looking, then again they were not like her so they would be considered weird to her.   
  
Their skin was not blue but various shades of white and tan…their hair and eyes varied with each person. They didn't have tails or Jubilees, how did they connect with each other? She blinked as the scene sped up, the metal bird was crashing! Oh Eywa! This is what happened mere seconds before Eywa cried out in pain!   
  
It was their fault! She gasped as the scene dissolved away and she was surrounded in darkness. She shivered but blinked when the tree of souls appeared in front of her. She gapped as it glowed and the wispy branches reached out to her.   
  
"Kagome…" She looked around in confusion who was speaking to her?   
  
An amused chuckled resounded around her.   
  
"Who's there?" She shivered as the wispy branches of the tree rubbed against her. It was then that she understood!   
  
The tree of souls was speaking to her! Eywa was speaking to her loud and clear.   
  
The chuckled resounded around her.   
  
"Calm yourself little one…I mean you no harm." The voice came from everywhere and now where at the same time.   
  
"I know Eywa. But if I may ask what is going on?" She looked up shyly at the tree of souls and gapped as a see though like figure of a woman appeared. She was not like her people no, she looked like a human. She had long flowing white hair and was dressed in white almost see though flowing robes.   
  
She was by far the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, Na'vi or human, then again she had only seen two humans growing up but they…passed on.   
  
"Are…you…" She trialed off not knowing what to say. The woman, smiled happily her bright blue eyes twinkling.   
  
"I am Eywa my child and I have shown you these things to help prepare you for what is to come. These beings…they have gone through much….I want you to understand what they have gone though so you can understand them. They will need your help…." Kagome blinked.   
  
They would need her help? Her help to do what?   
  
"What do you mean?" Eywa smiled secretively and patted Kagome's head, making her ears twitch, with her pale slim hand.   
  
"You will understand in due time just know that you must be strong for these people…you must trust them when no one else will…" Kagome gasped as the scenery started to fade and she called out.   
  
"Wait! I don't understand!" She gasped as she slowly opened her eyes, and meet the worried ones of her fathers.   
  
She was still on the platform, it had been no more than a few minutes since she had passed out but she could feel the darkness creeping back up on her. Even so Eywa had spoken and her word was law.   
  
"We must help them…Eywa commands us to…" With that her world blacked out once more.   
  
Jakesully sighed, it seemed the past would repeat itself…he just hope he was wrong…maybe this time things would work out. Yet, even as he thought this he knew deep down humans never changed….


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome groaned as she came to, her ears were twitching with every sound, she was assaulted by many worried voices and hushed whispers.   
  
"What happened?" Her father. "Eywa has spoken to her." Her mother. "What should we do?" Kimahri.   
  
She groaned lightly as she sat up holding a hand to head as it throbbed in pain. She was only half sitting up when she felt hands on her back to help steady her. She opened her crystal blue eyes and met the worried deep golden eyes of Kimahri. She smiled at him as she sat up fully and looked around the room. Her mother and father were there as well as a few of the elders. She winced as a flood of images and sounds came rushing back to her.   
  
Her eyes widened as she remembered all that had happened before she had passed out. She quickly stood up and walked over to her father. "What happened? The-" Her farther cut her off. "Calm yourself. A ship has crash landed near the old ruins. We haven't gone to investigate though we have doubled our patrols."   
  
Her mother waddled over to her and spoke. "We were waiting for you to wake up so you can shed some light on what happened. The last thing you said before you passed out was that Eywa commands us to help them. What do you mean?" Kagome sighed as her tail and ears started twitching in nervousness. Kimahri pulled her into his arms and she relaxed a bit.   
  
"Eywa has not only spoken to me but appeared before me." Her mother gasped lightly yet she continued. "She has shown me the journey of these sky people. The horrors they have seen and the trials they have overcome." She paused to let it sink in. Her mother furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?" Kagome sighed and tucked herself closer to Kimahri. "So that I can understand what they have gone thought and help them. She wants us to help them mother."   
  
Jakesully ran a hand through his hair. "What do you mean help them? Help them what?" His eyes were hard as he ran over why they were back and what it would mean for his tribe and his family. Kagome turned her bright blue eyes to her father. "She wants us to help them live. She told me I have to be strong for them and trust them when no one else will. I think she wants us to help them adjust, to welcome them with open arms…" She trialed off not really knowing what else to say for she herself was confused as to what Eywa wanted exactly.   
  
Her mother frowned. "Our great mother asks a lot of us…I am not too sure our people will agree…the great war is still fresh in our minds and hearts. Many are still angry and bitter. It will be hard." Kagome nodded. "Yes, but she would not ask it of us unless she was sure we could do it." He mother nodded. "You are right. But what do we do now?"   
  
Kimahri spoke up startling everyone for he had been unusually quiet. "I suggest we first find the fallen sky people inspect the damage, find out who they are, why they are here, and then go from there." Jakesully nodded. "I agree. I will gather a small party and go myself. Kimahri I trust you are coming as well?" Kimahri nodded. "Yes." Kagome turned to look at her father. "I am as well."   
  
Both her father and Kimahri were quick to protest. Yet she merely held up a hand to stop them in their tracks. "I am the one Eywa speaks to. I am the one she has asked to do this and I am one of the few that fluently speaks 'English'. I am going." Both of them snapped their mouths shut ad nodded, she was right. They didn't have to like it but she was right.   
  
Jakesully frowned but conceded. "Fine, you two wait here I was gather a few more people." With that he turned on his heel and began his task. Kagome sighed as she slumped against Kimahri. And turned to look at her mother. "This has turned out to be one eventful day." Her mother smiled back. "That it has-oh!" Her face scrunched up in pain as she doubled over and held her swollen stomach in her hands. Kagome was at her side in an instant and slowly help ease her to the ground. "Mother what is it?" Her mother hissed in pain. "The baby. He comes!"   
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly turned to Kimahri, who had paled. "Kimahri hurry go fetch Keade and my father!" Kimahri nodded his head and ran out of the hut. He quickly ran over to Keade's hut and told her what was going on before leaving in search of Jakesully. He found him, a small handful of people behind him, and told him what was going on.   
  
Jakesully's eyes widened as he ran to his hut, the small group of willing people he had gathered following him, of all the nights for his son to come into the world he chose this one. The boy was most definitely his child. He was a pain in the ass just like him.   
  
They quickly reached the hut and Jakesully and Kimahri entered it while the others stood outside. Jakesully quickly made his way to his wife's side and let her latch on to his hand. He turned to Keade with wide eyes. "How is it going?"   
  
Keade didn't even look up from her task as she spoke. "She has just gone into labor and from the looks of things it's going to be a long one. This boy of yours does not want to leave his mother soon, he won't grace us with his presence until the sun rises, if we are lucky."   
  
Jakesully cursed under his breath, this only made things harder. They had to get to the ruins and check things out before they came to them. Yet at the same time he could not leave his mate, not like this. What was he going to do?   
  
Kagome stepped forward as if reading his thoughts and by know he did not doubt that she could. "Father…I know you must stay with mother but at the same time we must go to the ruins. I think it would be best if you let Kimahri lead the party and once we figure everything out we will come back and explain the situation. By then Souta will be born and Kimahri will be the chief anyways."   
  
Jakesully scowled but nodded. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Fine. But you better be careful, both of you." They both nodded. "Of course father. Mother I wish you well for this little one seems like he will be a handful." Her mother merely girt her teeth and offered her a pressed smile.   
  
Kimahri nodded at Jakesully. "I will protect her." Jakesully nodded. "I know, now get going both of you the faster you leave the faster you'll get back." They nodded and quickly exited the hut and faced those waiting outside.   
  
Kimahri took a step forward to explain everything. "Jakesully will be staying here with his mate. I will lead the party, as well as Kagome, and we will do exactly what we set out to do in the first place. We will inspect the damage done and find out why they are back. We will not start any fights and if you cannot restrain yourself from doing so then stay here." His voice was low but it held authority. Kagome smiled as everyone nodded.   
  
Miroku, one Kagome's and Kimahri's best friends, stepped forward to speak for the small group. "We understand and we will follow you." Kimahri nodded. "Good, now let's go." With that they sprinted into the forest and were on their way.   
  


-.- -.- -.-

  
Itachi grit his teeth as he slowly came to, his whole body was throbbing in pain. Everything hurt, he slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Everything was illuminated by a low red light that keep flickering on and off. He blinked as he realized that he was upside down. He cursed as he slowly moved his limbs, to make sure they were not only still there but worked, and was rewarded with pain they were all there and they all worked.   
  
His eyes slowly adjusted to the flickering lights and he was able to take in the whole situation now what the haze was gone. Next to him was his brother, he looked to be knocked out, and next to him was Naruto, he had a gash across his forehead but looked okay nonetheless, on Naruto's other side was Hinata, she was half way out of her seat, her buckle was barely holding her in place. He glanced to his left and saw Shikamaru, he looked mostly okay save for the fact that one of his arms was bent at an odd angle and was most likely broken.   
  
Across from him was Sango who had eyes open but was delirious, most likely from the nice sized bruise forming on the side of her face, besides that she looked fine. Next to her was Ino she was pinned to her seat by a piece of scrap metal the wound still bleed but was slowing down. Next to her was Orochimaru both of his arms dangled loosely from the sockets, most likely dislocated, but he was breathing none the less.   
  
He blinked when he looked to where Inu Yasha and Kikyo were supposed to be but saw only empty chairs. He cursed under his breath and frantically looked around. He let out a sigh of relief when he spotted them. They were both sprawled out of the 'floor' and tangled in a heap of limbs. From what he could see from his angle Inu Yasha had wrapped himself around Kikyo protecting her from the shards of glass that were scattered around them. His leg was also bent behind him, broken, and he had a gash across his left eye. He was by far the one hurt the most for Kikyo only had minor cuts and bruises forming on her pale skin.   
  
He glanced around the small crushed room dusted with glass and scrap metal one last time before moving his hand to his pocket and pulling out his knife. He quickly cut his set belt and grunted as gravity took over and he slammed onto the 'ground' and winced as bright red pain shot up his right ankle, sprained, and quickly shifted his weight so it all laid on his right leg.   
  
"It…tachi?" He glanced at Sango who was finally coming out of her daze and gave her a strained smile. "I'm here hurt but alive none the less. What about you?" Sango winced in pain as she assessed the situation. "I'm fine. My face hurts like a bitch and I think I may have a bruised rib but besides that I'm alive."   
  
Itachi nodded. "Good. Cut yourself down and help me wake up the others. We need to haul ass before the Navi show up and try to kill us before we can even plead our case." Sango nodded and cut herself down. She landed in a semi crouch and hissed as it put pressure on her ribs, defiantly bruised, and quickly stood up.   
  
She walked over to Ino and hissed at the sight that met her. "What do I do about Ino?" She turned to look at Itachi who was cutting down his brother. Itachi glanced at her. "Mm leave her and Orochimaru for last. We're going to need help getting those two down let alone out of here." She nodded and moved over to Hinata and slapped her face gently. "Hinata, Hinata you need to wake up." Hinata groaned but slowly came to. "Sa...Sango?" Sango nodded and cut Hinata down, supporting her weight as she helped her get down. "Yup, now tell me if anything hurts okay?"   
  
Hinata nodded and checked herself over, she was the last medic left, and was glad to find she would only have some bruising from the seat belt and a possible a concussion. "I'm fine what about you and the others?"   
  
Sango was already in the middle of getting Shikamaru down, he refused to wake up, and turned to her a slight hiss escaping her as Shikamaru's weight strained her ribs. "I'm okay a few bruised ribs. But I think you should check on those two over there first." She jabbed her finger n the direction of Inu Yasha and Kikyo. Hinata nodded and carefully made her way over to them to inspect them.   
  
By now Itachi had both his brother and Naruto down and Sango had taken care of getting everyone but Ino and Orochimaru down. He turned to Hinata who was done looking over Kikyo and now looking over Inu Yasha. "How bad is it?"   
  
Hinata didn't look up for her work. "Very bad. In fact if we don't get out of here soon and find a sterile place for me to treat him he's as good as gone. Plus I don't even know where my medic equipment is." Itachi nodded a frown on his face. A sterile place on Pandora? The only pace he could think of was the colonies but they had more than likely been destroyed by the Navi. Shit.   
  
He quickly walked over to Sango and nodded at the last two that need they needed to get down. She nodded and walked over to Orochimaru and wit his help cut him down and laid him on the ground. She grimaced when his arms merely dangled from his sockets as they lowered him to the ground. She then turned to Ino and was mildly surprised to see him already getting a firm grip on the scrap metal that pinned her to the chair behind her. "I'm going to yank as hard as I can and you're going to cut her seatbelt and then catch her understood?" She nodded.   
  
Itachi counted to three in his head and yanked as hard as he could. He grunted as it slowly stated to budge. He jumped in surprise as Ino shot forward and screamed in pain. "Stop! Stop!" He ignored her and pulled even harder which was rewarded by a loud blood curtailing scream yet the scrap metal was pulled free of her flesh and Sango had done her task.   
  
Sango let Ino cling to her as she sobbed in pain howled like a wounded animal. She glanced at Itachi who was now across the room and waking up the others. She winced as Ino's blunt nails dug into her flesh but grit her teeth and picked up the wounded woman and placed hr next to Kikyo, who was no awake, and pulled away lightly. "Ino, Ino l you need to calm down your panicking won't help anything. I need you to take a deep breath and calm down."   
  
Ino sniffled but nodded and tired to stifle her sobs. Sango smiled as Ino's loud wails became nothing more than muffled gasps of pained air. "Good girl I'm going to go check on the others and then I'll be right back okay?" Ino merely nodded her face pale with pain and blood loss.   
  
Sango quickly made her way over to Itachi and the others, Itachi had moved Orochimaru over to the rest of them while she was with Ino. "So, what do we do now?"   
  
Itachi sighed as he watched his brother cuddle his shocked lover and turned to look at the others who, besides Orochimaru and Inu Yasha, were awake by now. "I'm going to go scout the area where we landed. While I'm doing that those of us who are able bodied need to look around for anything salvable. Once I find us a spot where we can make camp for the night I'll come back. Let's get one thing straight. Nobody try and be a hero just do what you were told and we'll make it."   
  
Everyone nodded. "Good. Now I'll be back as soon as I can." With that he made his way to the opening hatch of the ship and opened it.   
  
He jumped back in surprise when he was meet with a half circle of Navi, all with their bows drawn and pointed at him. His ears flicked back and forth in anxiety as two smaller Navi made their way through the half circle. Once was a male who stood tall and proud, even though he was the smallest male there yet still taller than himself and his comrades, he, like all Navi, was blue skinned, lithe, muscular, and gold eyed. He was dressed in a pair of dark black leather pants and tribal paint. He stood protectively in front of the young woman Navi next to him.   
  
Now, she was a sight to see. She was relatively the same size as him and his comrades, making her the smallest one of the half circle that stood around their crashed ship, yet her stature was curved just like a human woman's. She had full breasts that were hidden behind a strip of dark red cloth fashioned like a halter top and child bearing hips that were hidden by an ankle length white skirt that had slits up to her thighs. Yet it was her eyes that stood out the most. Instead of the normal golden honey hue, or the other rare green, they were a bright crystal blue and they stared at him not with worry, fear, or hate but curiosity.   
  
Pure childish curiosity and he could have sworn there was a hint of something else he could not name at the moment.   
  
Either way he knew they had him cornered and he held his hands up in the universal sign of 'I come in peace'. He blinked as the young woman stepped forward, brushing off the male's worried hand, and offered him a smile that made his breath catch in his throat.  _"Hello my name is Kagome. What's yours?"_


	3. Chapter 3

 

* * *

  
As soon as those behind Kagome and Kimahri saw the male before her they hissed lightly their tails swishing behind them nervously. Kagome ignored them and stepped closer to the male, marveling at his appearance, Kamahri was right behind her.   
  
_"We mean you no harm…we wish to help."_ Her words were calming and they soothed him, plus he was in no condition to fend them off. He just hoped they wouldn't change their minds.  _"We're hurt, we need help."_   
  
Kagome nodded.  _"Don't worry, we'll help you."_ She turned to her fellow people and nodded her head. "They're injured. We'll take them to the 'ruins' so we can patch them up and keep them isolated from the village." There were a few mummers, the ruins were forbidden but taking the sky people there instead of to their home was much more appealing.   
  
Itachi watched with baited breath as they spoke in their native tongue, hoping to God they didn't change their mind and want to lynch them. He was surprised when the small female and her male companion came closer.   
  
Kagome gave the male a small smile as she slowly set her hand on his quivering arm.  _"Here let me help you."_ She shifted so her arm was wrapped around his waist and she was holding part of his weight. She slowly helped him amble down from the wreckage, making sure he didn't fall.   
  
Itachi winced as she helped him lean against a tree and was relieved when he saw the others she came with helping his crew mates evacuate the wreckage of their ship. He turned tired weary eyes to meet hers.  _"Thank you."_   
  
Kagome smiled.  _"No problem, now please tell me your name…"_   
  
He nodded.  _"My name is Itachi."_ He watched with glazed over eyes as his crew was carefully placed on the ground near him.   
  
_"Well Itachi, rest. We'll take care of everything."_ Her voice was soothing and he couldn't help but to let his eyes drift shut. He was so tired….   


* * *

Kagome sighed as she leaned next to Kimahri, his tail wrapped around her waist as she massaged her temples. They had taken the sky people, most of which were passed out, to the ruins and fixed them up as much as they could. After which they left, after she demonstrated that she knew more about the ruins then she was supposed to but turning on the 'power' so they would not be defenseless and left to the elements when they woke up.   
  
She had left a few people stationed near the ruins that way she could be alerted when the Sky people woke up. There was still much they needed to learn, they had gotten a quick summary from Sasuke, who woke up while they were treating his wounds, after which he passed out again. The slurred words that escaped him left her and her people worried. Yes, she knew the basics from what Eywa had told her and from what she had seen but now had more questions than answers and she could do nothing but wait until they regained consciousness to get the answers to her questions.   
  
With a sigh she cleared her thoughts, her face grim. They were mere feet away from the village and already she could hear the panicked voices. She glanced up at her mate to be and gave him a strained smile. "Let's get this over with." He nodded intertwining their hands, offering her as much strength as he could.   
  
"What's going on?"   
  
"What's happening?"   
  
"Who are they?"   
  
"Do they mean us harm?"   
  
The questions and voices were rising in panic, fear of the unknown was taking over. Kimahri quickly stepped forward and the voices shushed.   
  
"The Sky people are back." Panicked whispers broke out. "Calm your selves they are like us now. They can breathe our air and have our strength. Yet they still have their human weakness and attributes to some extent." More whispers broke out. A lone voice shouted out. "Why are they here?"   
  
Kimahri recognized it as Naraku's and stepped forward to answer. "Their planet is gone. They have no home and have come here hoping to find a new one." Murmurs broke out. Naraku once again elected himself as the spokespeople of their people. "So they come here? Do they expect us to forget what they did to us? The great war?" Shouts of agreement echoed his words.   
  
Kagome spoke up again, her voice firm. "We will help these people. We will take them in and show them our way. Yes, what happened in the past still haunts us but I believe we as a people can overcome it and pave a bright new path for all of us. We just need to trust them and they us."   
  
Naraku didn't miss a beat. "The last time we trusted the sky people hey destroyed Hometree! They killed out people and they hurt the forest! What makes you think these ones won't?" Kagome glared at Naraku, on some level his anger was understandable, his father had been one of the many killed in the great war, but for him to use the hate he held for those people and redirect it to these ones was wrong.   
  
"Because Naraku, not all sky people are the same."   
  
Naraku scoffed. "Lies! They destroyed their planet and now they come to destroy ours!"   
  
Kagome sighed as Kimahri stepped up behind her and placed a calming hand on her lower back. "Naraku…I understand your anger and your fears I do. But, Eywa herself has spoken to me. She has asked that we put aside our hate and fear and help these people. You do not have to like it but you will do it." Her voice was hard with conviction and her eyes mirrored it.   
  
She did not want to have to order him to do this but if she had to she would. Eywa had spoken and she would not be ignored. Naraku grit his teeth his ears flickering back and forth in his anger but he nodded. "If this ends in bloodshed it will be on your hands." With that he stalked away his tail swishing back and forth in his anger.   
  
Kagome closed her eyes as he walked away a handful of others walking with him. The trials had just begun, her people were now divided, yet she had to stay strong. Not only for her people, and Eywa but for the small group of people who had crash landed on their planet. Without her they would no doubt be killed and she would not let that happen.   
  
So with a heavy heart she let Kimahri lead her away from the center of attention and into her parents hut. Once in it she let her shoulders slump and easily let herself be pulled down next to her mother, who was holding Souta, and her father. She sighed loudly as Kimahri sat down behind her and leaned into his chest. "Did I do the right thing?" Now that she was with the people she love and trusted the most she could let her voice wavier.   
  
Jakesully sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had really put his foot in his mouth by saying that he and his mate would retire after Souta was born because as he looked at his daughter her shoulders slumped under a weight she should not have to carry and then looked behind her to see Kimahri whose face was covered in worry for his daughter, their people, and the future he cursed under his breath.   
  
They were not ready for this but there was nothing he could, he was a man of his word, as was his wife, and there was nothing he could do but offer her advice, advice he didn't know he had and if he should even give. "You did what you thought was right and that's all that matters."   
  
Kagome sighed as she leaned more against Kimahri, Kimahri wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear. "It will be fine. Eywa is on our side she will guide us." She nodded lightly and looked at her father. "I will go to the Tree of Spirit's and speak with Eywa. While I am gone I ask that you look after them. Please."   
  
Jakesully nodded. "Of course. Kimahri you will go with her?" Kimahri nodded. "Yes." Jakesully nodded. "Good. Go now and come back quickly things will get worse before they get better." Kagome nodded and stood up Kimahri stood up as well. She smiled at her mother, who had been unusually quiet, and then at her father. "I will be back soon." With that she turned on her heels and walked out of the hut with Kimahri trailing behind her.   
  
"This is not good my Jake…" Jakesully blinked and turned to face his mate, she had not called him her Jake in so long, not since he took on his new name. Nor had she ever spoken with such a reserved tone. "I know my love but what can we do? We passed the gauntlet to them. It's their call now."   
  
"It makes me uneasy but all we can do is have faith in them and in Eywa." Jakesully nodded. "Yes, and in them. I really want to think they mean us no harm…but human nature is hard to ignore." His ears swished as his mate stood up and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "You did it." He nodded as he turned to hug her and their child. "I had a reason to change." She nodded. "Maybe they will as well."   


* * *

Kagome and Kimahri quietly made their way through the forest towards the Spirit tree hand in hand. Once they reached it Kagome let go of Kamahi's hand and slowly walked towards the three of souls which was glowing softly. When she reached it she put her hand on the trunk lovingly and quickly synched up with it. The world around her faded into blackness as she became one with Eywa.   
  
_ "Kagome my dear Kagome why are you so confused?" It was Eywa's voice and it sent shivers down her spine as she slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by not only Eywa in her human form but a red headed human woman as well. The red headed woman smiled at her, well it was more of a smirk, and waved. "Yo."   
  
Kagome blinked and turned to Eywa in confusion. Eywa merely smiled. "She is a dear friend of your fathers and whishes to help." Kagome nodded. "It is nice to meet you." The red headed woman laughed lightly. "Oh wow are you sure your Jake's daughter?" Kagome nodded. The red head laughed again. "Yup, you're his. My name is Grace and I have a few words of advice for you my young one." Kagome nodded and her ears twitched with anticipation making Grace bark out a laugh. "Don't fuck up." Grace laughed as Kagome's face fell.   
  
"I see thank you?" It was more a question then a statement. Eywa laughed lightly, it sounded like tinkling bells, and placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. "What I think she means my dear is that you can't afford to mess up."   
  
Kagome nodded. "I know, that's why I came here…I don't know what to do. I have tried to make my people see but they are blinded by hate. I…I do not think I can do this."   
  
Grace snorted. "Then that means you need to knock some sense into them. No one ever said this was going to be easy. Your father almost died trying to do the same thing and even then it was a lesser of two evils kind of thing. What you need to do is grit your teeth and get it done."   
  
Kagome nodded. "Yes, I know that but…I am sacred what if I fail? Eywa what should I do?"   
  
Eywa smiled softly as she rubbed Kagome's shoulder in comfort. "It is normal for you to be afraid the task I have asked of you is not an easy one. It will be hard but I know you can do it and I hope you realize that you are not doing it alone. You have your parents, and many others on your side. As for what you should do I think you should listen to your heart. It has never guided you wrong before. I have faith in you and all you have to do is have faith in yourself."   
  
Grace rolled her eyes and lightly slapped Kagome on the back making her jump. "Listen kid, what we're trying to say is that we know you can do this but you have to believe that you can to and you cant do that until you believe in yourself. Grow some balls! You're Jake Sully's kid!"   
  
Kagome smiled at Grace's attempt at cheering her up. "Thank you Grace, I see why my father talks so highly of you."   
  
Grace smirked. "Good, now what have we learned?"   
  
Kagome smiled. "That I need to believe in myself and those that stand by me. If I listen to my heart there is no way I will be lead astray." Grace smiled and patted her head lightly making her ears twitch. "Good girl."   
  
Eywa smiled lightly and stepped away from Kagome, Grace did the same. "It is time for you to go back. I have faith in you and if you ever need me you know that I am always with you." Kagome nodded. "Yes, thank you and I will try my hardest to do as you wish." Eywa smiled and nodded. "Until we meet again my child." _   
  
Kagome gasped as she sat up her eyes wide and her ears twitching. She blinked when she realized she was in Kimahri's arms and that they were on the ground. She smiled up at Kimahri as he looked down at her in concern. "Are you okay?" She nodded and sat up a feeling of peace and determination overwhelming her. "Yes, I know what we must do." Kimahri smiled at her as he helped her up and intertwined their fingers as they briskly walked back towards her parents hut.   
  
Once there Kagome quickly explained what had happened while she was with Eywa, while holding and cooing over her younger brother.   
  
Jakesully let out an amused breath as he grinned like a fool. "Leave it to Grace to be so blunt." He laughed as his mate shook her a small amused smile on her face. "So, you know what you have to do now my daughter. You must have faith in yourself before you can have faith in our people."   
  
Kagome nodded as Souta slobbered all over one of her fingers. "I know, I was scared before and my fear clouded my eyes. It will be a long hard road but I know we can do it. We can overcome our fear and hatred." Her mother nodded and took a gurgling Souta from her.   
  
"So what do you plan to do now?" Kagome glanced at Kimahri, who was sitting beside her, and then back at her parents. "We will keep them in the compounds for now, at least until they are all fully recovered. While they are recovering we will do our best to teach them all that we can about us and Eywa. Then when me and Kimahri are comfortable with their knowledge we will bring them back to the village with us. Of course anyone who is interested in seeing and helping us teach them is welcome to come as well."   
  
Jakesully nodded. "That's a good plan, let's hope it works." Kimahri nodded a small smirk on his face as he rubbed his fingers over her knuckles. "It will."


End file.
